


I've Known You For A While Now

by ashlea, sarahmichellewx



Series: Breaking Up, Making Up, and The Sex In Between [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Badass!zayn, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, History Teacher Simon Cowell, M/M, Multi, Nerd Niall, Nerd!Niall, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Punk Niall, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex for Favors, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, That's right bitches, The Vamps Mafia, University Student Ashlea, University Student Ashton, University Student Calum, University Student Harry, University Student John Franklin, University Student Liam, University Student Louis, University Student Luke, University Student Michael, University Student Niall, University Student Sarah, University Student Zayn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but they're actually badass, he could become two people for fucks sake, like zayn in the first story, niall was honesty more badass than zayn was, punk!niall, the vamps are badass, zayn wasn't that badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlea/pseuds/ashlea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmichellewx/pseuds/sarahmichellewx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'I Just Met You'.</p><p>Zayn and Niall are at university now, having finished high school. If you couldn't figure that out on your own. Niall is doing a history major and a minor of anthropology, and Zayn is doing a major in art and a minor in literature.<br/>But not everything is smooth sailing. A hell of a lot of drama will occur.</p><p>"They need to fucken finish this book."- Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall

I'm sitting on my bed in my shared dorm room with my boyfriend, Zayn, thinking about how I fudged up royally. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then it's obvious you haven't read the last chapter of Ashlea and Sarah's last story. You go do that, while I continue wallowing in self pity.  
So yeah, I slept with John Franklin. But I actually think it could be Zayn's fault. He was away at his parents house, if he was at home, none of it would have happened. I bought him a gift so the news won't hit him so hard. He's always wanted a squishy crocodile plushy. And so I got him one. Hopefully it'll soften the hit to his ego. The fact that I cheated on him with a nerd might hurt his ego a little bit too much, and hopefully the plushy toy will counteract that feeling.  
I hear a knock on the door.  
"Zayn, why are you knocking? You have a key," I say, exasperated. He's been doing this ever since we got here a week ago.  
"Oh yeah," He says, and I hear him unlocking the door. He comes in, and gives me a little peck before sitting next to me. "What are you doing, my love?"  
"Just tinkin'. I have something to tell you. But before I do, I got you a gift." I give him the crocodile and his face lights up more than it has throughout this entire relationship.  
"Aw thanks, honey-bun, I've always wanted one of these! Now what'd you want to tell me?"  
"I slept with John Franklin when you were at your parents last," I tell him. He looks shocked.  
"What? How could you? We were meant to be committed! We had babies together for fucks sake!" He yells.  
"Don't yell at me, it's actually your fault," I say calmly.  
"What? How the fuck is it my fault?"  
"Well, if you were there, I wouldn't have been lonely, and invited him over."  
"That doesn't make any sense, Niall."  
"AND we didn't have enough sex."  
"We had sex every night!"  
"Well, it's still not my fault. Even though, rationally, I know it is my fault, I just don't want to feel bad right now. So I'm going to blame it all on you. Other people make me seem like an irrational little bitch in other situations, so why can't I be one now?"  
"If you could at least have admitted you were at fault, I probably would have forgiven you. But since you're making me the bad guy, I'm gonna live with Liam for a bit. Until you can admit you're wrong, we're on a break. Goodbye, Niall." Zayn picks up some clothes, shoves them in a bag, and goes next door to Liam's. He didn't even take the crocodile plushy. And I spent ₤9.95 on that shit.


	2. Zayn

"I can't believe him, Liam! He blamed ME for his sluttiness. He was the one who cheated on me, not the other way around. It's NOT my fault... Right?"  
"No, mate. It's not your fault at all. Just calm down, I'll get us some weed, and we can get as high as we want." Liam shuffled through his drawers.  
"I brought some wine. We can get wasted too," I say, taking two bottles of wine out of my bag.  
"Okay, it's settled. We're getting smashed tonight."

An hour later, we're high as fuck, and drunk as fuck, and I have no idea what's going on. Liam's talking about something I don't understand, something about the history of Wolverhampton and the weed there or something. I'm just faded. I faintly hear someone knock on the door. Liam stumbles to it, and yanks it open, drunkenly.  
"Louis!" He yells, jumping into him. "Look, Zayn! It's my boyfriend!"  
"Wait, what?" Louis says. "Boyfriend? Well, okay then!" And that's how they started dating. Without Ashlea this time. But she's all good with that. She has her eye on other men, who are yet to be introduced.  
"Zayn's staying here for a while, because Niall is being an irrational little bitch. I probably shouldn't be saying this about my brother, but he did screw over one of my best friends, so we're getting smashed."  
"Oh cool, babe. I brought some carrots, and my football," Louis says, walking in wearing his full Doncaster Rovers uniform, including his cleats, with his football under his arm, and a bag of carrots in his other hand.  
"Oh, great, babe. I was getting the munchies," Liam says, grabbing the carrots off him.  
"Babe, those are mine!"  
"Oh sorry, babe, I thought we were sharing."  
"We are babe -"  
"Oh for fucks sake, stop calling each other babe. You've been boyfriends for like two minutes, you're not even Facebook official." I yell, lying face down on the ground.  
"Neither are you and Niall," Liam retorted.  
"We're on a break, it's fine. We're getting around to it."  
It was silent for a moment.  
"Well, I need to get crunk!" Louis says. Everyone laughs, because Louis is really, really funny.  
There was another knock on the door, even though I'm pretty sure no one closed it. This time I stumble drunkenly over to it.  
"Who are you guys?" I ask.  
"I'm Luke, this is Calum, Michael and Ashton," The blonde pretty boy points to the other three in turn. One looks like a minor, I bet Ashlea would like him. I'll have to mention him to her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We heard there was a party!" Calum says, enthusiastically.  
"The more the merrier!" I shout, and motion them to come in. They run inside, and grab some weed off the coffee table.  
"Party time!"


	3. Niall

I'm sitting on my bed, with my ear pressed against the wall. Are they having a party in there? It doesn't even seem like Zayn is sad that we're on a break. How this is meant to work, is that he's meant to feel bad, and come crawling back, saying it's all his fault, and that he's sorry. I'm contemplating whether I should go over. Will I be welcome? Liam is my brother after all, he should be on my side.  
After a few seconds of thought, I decide to go over. They sound like they're drunk as frick. Zayn probably won't even remember we're on a break. We might even be able to have sex tonight. After all, sex is the answer to everything.  
I stand up and get into my party clothes. I suddenly feel a tingling in my scalp. What is happening? I run to the mirror. My blue hair is back! And all my piercings have grown back! Zayn seemed to like this Niall last time. (Note: The first time we had sex was when I was punk!Niall.) I put on Zayn's leather jacket, my tight black jeans with the rips in the knees, my Doc Martins, and some eyeliner. I then leave my room, and knock on the door next door. It doesn't seem necessary considering the door isn't closed. But manners are manners. I hear the door open more, hoping it's Zayn, but some blonde pretty boy answers the door.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Luke, who are you?"  
"Niall. Let me in, my boyfriend's in there," I push past him, into the room. Zayn is lying upside down on the couch with Liam and Louis. They're all eating carrots for some reason. My attention turns to three guys I do not know.  
"What's going on here?" I say in my thick Irish accent, in case you didn't know I was Irish. Which you probably should by now.  
"Niall?" Zayn slurs.  
"Yes, Zayn. It's me. What are you doing?"  
"Getting smashed and faded. Are you punk!Niall?" He sits up properly. "You are!"  
"Yes, I am," I say, holding up my favourite screamo hardcore punk death metal band, One Direction's CD. "And I'm here because a party isn't the same without me." I put the CD into the stereo system, press play, and jump onto the table. I start dancing like a word we shouldn't say (slut). Everyone cheers and starts dancing as well. Zayn gets up on the table with me, and slaps my ass.  
"I realise that I was the one in the wrong. It took me a while to figure that out, but I'm sorry Zaynie. I love you," I say, pressing my lips against his.  
"I forgive you," Zayn says after we pull apart. I bring out the crocodile plushy.  
"You forgot this, when you left."  
"Thank you, my love."  
This time Zayn kisses me, and everything is right in the world.  
Out the corner of my eye, I see Liam let someone else in. I see a flash of orange hair.  
Oh fuck.


	4. Zayn

I see Niall glance over towards the door. I turn around, and see John Franklin. What the fuck is he doing here? Who let him in here? Oh wait, Liam's by the door, it was obviously him. It is his dorm room, he is inclined to answer the door. But still, fuckin' Liam.  
"Fuckin' Liam!' I yell. Liam looks at me.  
"The fuck did I do?" He yells back. I point at John Franklin. Liam looks clueless. Then I hear a ding. I guess he understands now. "Why are you even here, John? We're not friends. How do you even know where my dorm room is?" I hear Liam question.  
"I'm your roommate, who's bags did you think those were? We had a full conversation when I left to get food 4 hours ago. You offered me weed," John replies.  
"I offer a lot of people weed. I am a drug dealer after all. But it doesn't seem like I sell much, I seem to just give it away a lot. My suppliers are going to kill me. But whatever," Liam shrugs. Louis walks up to them.  
"Looks like this just turned into a Mafia fic," He says fixing his snapback.  
"Where did you get that hat from, Louis?" Liam asks as John slips away somewhere in the room. I lose him in the small crowd of people. I think he's hiding behind Luke.  
"I've been wearing it the whole time," Louis says adjusting his basketball shorts. Liam looks at them.  
"You were wearing football shorts before!"  
"No I wasn't," Louis says pulling down his tank top.  
"Did you just change clothes when I wasn't looking or something?"  
"No, I've been wearing this the whole time," He replies, tying the laces of his high tops.  
"What the fuck?" Liam says, and walks away in frustration.  
"Babe, I'm sorry! I don't want to be tied down to one style!" Louis says putting his hipster glasses on, and adjusting his suspenders. His red skinny jeans are very tight as he runs after Liam.  
I shake my head, I'm not even going to question what just happened. There are more serious matters to be dealt with. Like the fact John Franklin has moved behind Michael now, and Michael is close to where Niall and I are.  
"John, stop hiding, we can see you," Niall says. Michael turns around.  
"When did he get there?" He says, and moves away.  
John stands up straight, not making eye contact.  
"So, I guess you told him then, Niall."  
"Yeah, well he is my boyfriend after all," Niall shrugs.  
"But you said you loved me!" John cries.  
"You said what?" I push Niall away a bit.  
"It was the heat of the moment kind of thing. He has a tattoo dedicated to me and he said it first, what was I meant to say?"  
"I have a tattoo dedicated to you too!" I say, ripping my shirt off, revealing a tattoo of Niall's face on my torso, with his name across my chest in big block letters.  
"Wow, Zayn. I didn't even notice that, and we've fucked quite a lot since we've been here," Niall says.  
"Well, who is it, Niall? Is it me or John Franklin?" I ask.  
"Yeah, who is it, Niall?" John pitches in.  
"Can we not talk about this now? I just want to smoke some Wolverhampton weed and have a good time."  
"No, Niall. You need to choose, or I'm leaving." I tell him.  
"Well, can I have some time?"  
"Okay. In the mean time, I'm going to stay with Harry. Text me when you've made your decision," I say, walking away from my true love.


	5. Niall

I watched as Zayn walked away. I turn to John, frowning. This doesn't happen a lot, I'm not used to it.  
"What the hell, John? We literally just made up! Like just before you came in the room, we had made up! This is all your fault! It's also partly Liam's fault, because he let you in. And I guess we could blame Louis for distracting Liam and letting you walk away. And Luke and Michael since you hid behind them. It's just everyone's fault, but mine. And Zayn's."  
"Once again, I'm Liam's roommate. I can come in whenever I want to. And you can't blame everyone else. You said you loved me too, you didn't have to, which means you wanted to. You fricked up here, Niall. And now it's up to you to decide who you want," John said. He turned around and walked away, leaving me to realise that it _might_ be my fault. I'm not accepting it yet. I've already said I was in the wrong once today, I'm not willing to do that again so soon. It took a lot of courage, and killed half my ego. I have more of an ego now that I'm punk!Niall.  
I feel my eyes fill with tears, and I run from the room, to my room, which is right next door. I lie on my bed. The room is spinning, and I'm not sure why because I didn't drink. I may have smoked some weed, but I can't remember. Liam offers it so much, I never remember if I take it or not anymore. I close my eyes, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

As I walk into my first lecture at the University of Cheshire, I see John Franklin across the room. I look away, and find a seat next to some people I don't know. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up, and it's John.  
"Hey, Niall. You don't have to decide anymore. I'm with Ashton. We kinda hooked up, and maybe had sexual intercourse. We're getting married this Saturday, if you want to come to the wedding. I'd really like you to be there. My best man, if you'll agree." John tells me. I gasp in shock. That was fast.  
"I would love to, John. What time do I have to be there?"  
"The ceremony starts at 4, and then afterwards we're all going back to my dorm room for a huge ass party. Receptions are for old people, parties are where it's at."  
"I'll be there. Do you want to sit here?" I ask, timidly.  
"Yeah," He says, sitting down next to me. 

I walk across the hall to Harry's room. Zayn doesn't seem to go very far when he wants to get away from me. I knock on the door. It slowly opens. Sarah's standing there in an over sized t-shirt and her underwear. Harry and Sarah are always fucking.  
"Zayn's not here, he's at Louis' with Liam," Sarah says, and closes the door in my face.  
"Thanks, sis," I yell sarcastically through the door. You'd think us being twins would mean we're closer than most siblings, but nope. She's still a bitch to me. Now to find out where Louis' room is.  
I decide to go to Liam's and John's room, and ask John if he has any idea where Louis' room would be.  
"Hey, John. Do you know where Louis' room is?" I ask.  
"He's two doors down from your room, on the other side."  
"Why's he so far away? Ugh. Tanks. I'll see you later." I leave, and walk the 13.5 meters to Louis' room. I knock on the door and Louis answers.  
"Oh, hey Niall. ZAYN! Niall's here!" Louis yells.  
"Wait, you're goth? When did that happen?" I look at his black t-shirt, black jeans, black lip stick, black eye liner, back hair and black shoes.  
"Yeah, I've always been goth," Louis says. "Why do you look so surprised?"  
"What?"  
"Just leave it Niall, I've started ignoring it," Liam calls from inside the room. Louis steps aside, so I can walk in, and pulls a box of red hair dye out of his pocket. I just sigh, and walk over to Zayn, who is sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the beds. I sit next to him.  
"I need to talk to you," I tell him, quietly.  
"Why are you whispering?" Louis whispers, suddenly behind me. I jump and turn, noticing his hair is already red. And he has no make up on. And he's wearing ripped clothes, with a leather jacket. And are those piercings I see on his face? I look at Liam.  
"I think you're dating a Sim. That's the only way I can explain his extreme clothing changes," I say. Liam laughs, and takes Louis out of the room, to give me and Zayn some alone time.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Zayn asks.  
"John's found his true love. Ashton. They're getting married. So, now we can be together. I've chosen you."  
"Well you actually didn't choose, and that's what I wanted you to do, but you know. That's fine with me. I just want to be with you, my love."  
I feel my glasses slowly grow back, and my piercings fall out. My blue hair is sucked back into my head, and my make up fades away into my skin.  
"Well, now that I'm nerd!Niall again, we can have sex on Ashton's bed. He won't be using it much, if you know what I mean. If you don't know what I mean, I mean he's having sex with John Franklin in his room."  
We proceed to have sex, and it is fan-fucking-tastic, or fantaliam, but you wouldn't get that. I don't even get it. It's something Sarah and Ashlea said one time.  
But anyway, after I came about 26 times, and four hours later, we lie on Ashton's bed, with Zayn spooning me.  
"I think we should get married," Zayn says. I gasp.  
"I'd like that. A lot."


	6. Zayn

"I do," Niall says.  
"I do," I say.  
"I do," John Franklin says.  
"I do," Ashton says.  
Everyone cheers, meaning Harry, Sarah, Ashlea, Louis, Liam, Michael, Luke and Calum.  
"LET'S PARTY!!!!!" Someone yells from the back. I glance over and see Harry and Ashlea's dad. He is holding two babies. One looks suspiciously like Louis, but I'm very sure it's not my baby. And this one's a girl, so definitely not mine. The other looks suspiciously like Harry. Vibrant, forest green, emerald, grass, weed, tree eyes, and brown curls.  
"I named my baby Darcy..." Sarah says. "Jokes. I'm breaking tradition. She's called Cordelia Lorelei One Direction Harry Styles. One direction is my favourite band too. I liked them before they were cool, and that's the truth."  
"That's a beautiful name," Ashton says, tearing up.  
"I know, hash tag not even modest," Sarah says.  
"Anyway, can we start the reception frat party now?" Niall says, putting on his snap back, and handing one to Louis, who seems to already have one. Niall places it on top of the other one, now Louis has two snap backs. Double swag.  
"Hash tag swag master from Doncaster," Louis says, obnoxiously. We all laugh because Louis is really really really funny. 

Back at John Franklin's room, we're all getting wasted.  
"I can't believe you guys are married now!" Shouts Luke Hemmings. I don't know why he's so surprised and excited, he barely knows us.  
"Well, Luke, when you've been in love for as long as we have, had copious amounts of public sex, and had twins together, which look suspiciously like your best friend," I glare at Louis. "It'll feel right to get married."  
Luke walks off to get more weed from Liam. I motion Louis to come over to me.  
"What's up mate?" Louis asks, pushing his emo fringe out of his eyes.  
"Can we talk in a different room?" I ask.  
We end up in a cleaning supply closet.  
"So, why do you think my baby looks like you?"  
"I don't know, Zayn. I have this weird feeling we might have had an orgy back in high school."  
"I had that feeling too. I just ignored it because that's what badasses do."  
"I know what you mean, mate," Louis says shrugging on his leather jacket, his hair now in a badass quiff.  
"Okay, mate, this has to stop."  
"What does?" He says in his strong Doncaster accent, if you somehow had forgotten he's from Doncaster, which you shouldn't have, we literally got him to reiterate the point just before.  
"The extreme clothing changes, it's weird as fuck. You need to decide what your style is, mate. I'm a badass, Niall's a nerd, Harry's like a hipster or something, Liam's the drug dealer. So what are you?"  
Louis looks like he's under pressure, he starts to sweat.  
"I... I don't know!" He cries. "One minute I liked carrots, and the next, I had a horrible mullet. I can't choose one style. You have to help me," He grabs my arms, begging.  
"Okay mate, I'll help you."

Louis has never understood who he is. But he wants to. Is he a hipster like Harry? Or a nerd like Niall? Maybe he should sell drugs for a living like Liam is meant to. Wow, that boy is going to get into a hell of a lot of trouble one day. He's going to need his friends help. Much like Louis needs now. Louis Tomlinson and The Style Crisis, coming to a cinema near you, on the 25th of October 2015. Rated M, low levels of violence. Probably lot's of sex though. So it's all good. 

"What even was that?" Louis exclaims.  
"It sounded like that voice over man on Disney channel," I say, looking around for the source of whatever the fuck that was.  
"Well anyway, so... um... the thing that we just discussed? It's a movie now, so we gotta get on to this."  
"Yeah, come on, I'll help you out."  
"You already said you would, you can't just back out anyway."  
"Well your fuckin' movie trailer talked over me, so I wasn't sure if you heard me or not."  
"Fair enough," Louis says.  
"Let's go, I'll help you right now. Let's go shopping!"  
"Yes!" Louis squeals.


	7. Louis

Zayn took me to the 24 hour Cheshire Mall so we could find my style. Cheshire is just a fuckin' great place. Everything is open 24/7. There's this great shop that sells nothing but lube and condoms. It's called "Sex Is The Answer To Everything". I think Zayn and Niall go there a lot. I mean, that stack of condoms in the corner of their room is a dead giveaway.   
"Okay Louis, let's go to Cheshire Clothes Mart," Zayn says, and we set off on our journey.   
We strut in.   
"Wow Zayn, there are so many different sections," I say.  
"Yeah they're different styles. Punk is over there, goth is next to it, there's the nerd section over there. Niall goes there a lot. And there's like 5 other styles. You need to choose one, and quickly. We need to get back to my wedding party. Niall's going to be pissed if he finds out I left."  
"Okay, let's go!"  
I head over to the goth sections, I like the shirt at the front. I pick it up and turn around. Those pants in the punk section look pretty cool. I find more stuff within the nerd section and hipster section, and then stop dead in my tracks.  
"It's beautiful!" I scream. Zayn runs over.  
"Are you okay?" He asks.  
"Look at that," I point to the jock section.  
"Well, there's no jock in our crew yet, so go for it."  
I drop everything I'm holding, and run over to the clothes. I pick up the entire shelf. I have magically become the Hulk. Well I am a jock after all.   
It's costs us approximately £4962.69, but it didn't effect/affect (we don't know which one is correct) us at all because our parents are rich. 

After six grueling years of soul searching, Louis Tomlinson has finally found who he is. A jock with Hulk strength, but still the amazing young man he has always been. He also realised that that mullet was a bad idea. It was a dark time for all of us. Louis Tomlinson, The Jock.

*Ding ding*  
Quest Complete!

"Again?" Zayn exclaims.  
"I think it's over."  
"I wouldn't be too sure..."


	8. Zayn

We walk back into John Franklin's room. The party is still in full swing, thank fuck. Niall wouldn't have noticed I left.  
We swagger in.  
Liam runs up to Louis.  
"Babe, you changed your style again?" Liam asks, exasperated.  
"No babe, I'm staying a jock forever! I decided it was getting pathetic, not knowing who I was. You need a man who knows who he is." Louis says, his eyes filling with tears. "I love you so much!" He bursts into tears. Liam looks shocked, and then hugs Louis.  
"I love you too. You don't need to be a man for me, because we both know that I'm more of a man than all of you combined. I top all of you, I don't care what anyone else says, I top Harry no matter what. Yes I know he's straight in this fic but I mean in other fics, where Lirry is real. But anyway, I love you Louis, and you will always be good enough for me." Liam and Louis get all passionate and start full on making out in the doorway, blocking it so I can't in. I sigh, and elbow them out the way. They fall to the ground, but don't seem to notice.  
"Get a room you horny fuckers!" I say. I turn around and start looking for Niall. The door bursts open, even though it wasn't even closed, we really need to learn how to close doors. We are teenagers after all, we basically live in closed off rooms.  
A gun is fired, I see Liam fall to the ground dramatically. He's grasping his chest even though the wound is in his leg. Another shot is fired and Liam's head is blown off. His body falls to the ground. Everyone gasps.  
"CALLED IT!" Louis shouts then promptly starts crying since his boyfriend is now dead.  
The brown haired guy steps further into the room. He is definitely the leader. He pulls out a machete and slices Louis' head off. His crying must have irritated him. He re-holstered the machete, and saunters into the room. In a prepubescent voice he asks "Where's Liam?"  
The rest of us look at Liam's body.  
"Oh, fuck!" Brown haired guy yells. "Connor, finish them off." A blonde guy who looks kind of like Niall comes into the room, wielding a flame thrower. He ignites the flame and burns everyone else's faces off. I guess I'm n-

THE END


	9. Niall

I open the door and walk into the lounge room.  
“Guys?” I look around the room. There's blood everywhere. I feel exasperated. “Really? On my wedding night?” I let out a long sigh. “I didn't want to do this again, but I guess I have to. Being part warlock does take a toll on me. Damn my Irish heritage.”  
I leave the room to go find my spell book. I find it amongst the lube and condoms on the ground. Looks like Zayn’s trying to learn how to read again. I pick it up, dust of the condoms and walk back to Liam and John’s room. I flip through it, looking for the right spell.  
“Death… Sexual desires… Food… Ah here it is, life. How to bring people back from the dead. And not have them become zombies, we don't want that happening again. It was a bitch getting them back to normal the last time. Sarah still really hates me for that. Why am I talking out loud? No one can hear me, right Liam?” I start laughing hysterically. “Wow I'm fucked up. Okay time to get this over with. An féidir leat a thabhairt ar na leaids ar ais don saol thoil umair.” Symbols start glowing on my body that light up the whole room. The light settles on each body. “That should do it.” I stare at my book for a few more minutes and hear someone groan. I look up. Liam’s head had reassembled itself and has reattached to his neck. His puppy eyes blink open. He looks up at me.  
“Niall? How am I alive? My head got blown off.”  
“Nah, you got knocked out, mate.”  
“Then why is Louis’ head decapitated?”  
“Shit. I'll tell you the truth when everyone is awake.” I glance at my watch. “Should be another few minutes. Wanna light up a joint while we wait?”  
Liam stands up. “Yeah sure, I've got lots under my bed.”  
“You've got some everywhere pretty much, stop bullshitting us.”  
Liam proceeds to go to his room, and I hear another moan of pain. It's Louis.  
Everyone wakes up a few minutes later, one by one. 

It's been an hour and 27 minutes and Zayn hasn't woken up.  
“Guys, I'm not sure what this means, but it's not looking good,”I say.


	10. Allii Rozalya Mai Smith

Hi, my name is Allii Rozalya Mai Smith. I go by my second middle name, so basically my name is Mai. No one calls me that, but you know. They just don't understand that teenage angst is a powerful thing. Niall would understand, he's truly punk at heart. We both listen to One Direction in our spare time. If you didn't know already, I'm in love with Niall James Horan. I love his nerdy and punky sides. I didn't always like his punk side, but he once asked me for a pencil when he was punk Niall. It's how I truly fell in love with him. I gave him my favourite pencil, I never got it back but that's okay, I'm sure he uses it everyday at the University of Cheshire. He's so smart.  
I've known him since I was 13, and he was 17. I'm now 14, but we can make it work, age is just a number after all. And since Zayn is out of the picture, our love can now blossom.  
I stand next to Michael. I couldn't get to the front to stand next to my beloved Niall in his time of need. I don't know why he'd be sad, he's in love with me. Those two seconds of eye contact we made in the hallway at Sweet Valley Recreational High School for the Intellectually Gifted and Challenged while I was on my way to English were magical. From that day on I'm sure he masturbated to the thought of me daily. I bet his private part tingled when he thought of my yellow and blue training bra that held my A cup boobs. And my lack of curves would have turned him on.  
I'm dressed in a tight pink crop top with the word "princess" in sparkly pink lettering, because Niall is my daddy. I'm wearing white three quarter jeans because I haven't gotten my period yet, therefore I'm fearless. Do I dare say badass? Yeah I fu8king do. My shoes are bright blue flats, that mum bought for me on my 14th birthday. She told me I was becoming a young woman and needed to look like one. She also gave me another packet of pads too. I just chucked them on the ever growing pile in the corner of my room. Hopefully I get my period soon.  
I'm not trying too hard with my appearance today, so I just did foundation, concealer and powder, with a full contour and highlight, filled in my eyebrows, thick liquid eyeliner with flicks, fake eye lashes and mascara to coat them. For my lips I did bright purple with a nice glittery gloss on top. So as you can tell I did really natural make up. See how I did this on my YouTube channel "TheyDontCallMeMai".  
I focus back on the funeral. Thank God Zayn is dead. He was starting to get in the way of my plan; to make Niall my daddy once and for all.


	11. Allii Rozalya Mai Smith

*After the burial of Zayn Jawaad Malik.*

I approach Niall and tap him on the shoulder. His shoulders are so firm under my finger. He turns around, his eyes are red and puffy from crying. I almost feel bad that Zayn died. I say almost because I really don't care.  
"Who are you?" Niall asks in his strong Irish accent. I swoon.  
"My name is Allii Rozalya Mai Smith. I call myself Mai but no one else does. You should call me Mai."  
Niall widens his deep blue ocean blue orbs. "Why are you here? Are you a friend of Zayn's?"  
I touch his arm. "I'm a friend of yours actually. Don't you remember the pencil?" I ask.  
"Um... No? I don't. Should I? Wait, how old are you?"  
"I'm 14, but age doesn't matter when you're in love."  
"Riiiiiiight, well I'll be seeing you..." Niall says backing up. He turns and walks briskly away from me. His friends follow him. I hear Louis say something about Nando's. I know where I'm going next.

*At Nando's.*

"So what are you guys ordering?" I hear Louis ask. I pop up behind Niall's seat.  
"I'm getting the 6 thigh pieces," I say. Niall jumps. He looks so cute when he's scared.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Liam exclaims.  
"Allii??" Niall asks.  
"It's Mai!"  
"Are you a friend of Zayn's?" Liam asks.  
"NO!" Everyone jumps out of their skin. Not literally, but you know what I mean. For a 14 year old I'm very descriptive. "I'm Niall's friend, soon to be girlfriend."  
"WHAT?!" I hear from behind me. Everyone looks, and we see Zayn walking towards us covered in dirt. Niall starts crying and jumps up, into his arms.  
"Zayn, I thought you were really gone!" Niall sobs into his chest.  
"Baby, I'm here, I'm alive," Zayn says, kissing the top of his head.  
"I thought you were dead!" I yell. I'm p1ssed.  
"No one knows who you are," Liam says.  
"It's Allii, I told you guys," Niall tells them.  
"IT'S MAI! Zayn you're meant to be dead so me and Niall can finally be together! We love each other!" I scream.  
"Wait, what?! I'm gay! Zayn is my BOYfriend! I like BOYS. I like DICK. I like getting fucked in the ASS. Get it?" Niall says, harshly.  
I feel the tears coming and run out of Nando's.  
F9ck Niall, I'll find someone else. That Michael guy that I stood next to at the funeral was pretty hot. He could totally be my temporary daddy, until Niall comes around. I can't just get over him. He's my one true love.


	12. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry we haven't posted in a while. Sarah was feeding her cat for the past four weeks, and Ashlea had really bad knots in her hair and it took a few weeks to sort out. I know there's not excuse for this, but we are actually so soz. Finals have been really hard on us, even though we don't go to school anymore, and it's summer holidays. Sarah got a new boyfriend and he's taken up a lot of her time. It's a new relationship and she wants to make it work. All of Ashlea's electronics broke at the same time so she was unable to update.

"Why did it take you so long to wake up, babe?" I ask Zayn.  
"Well I had some massive burns."  
“Even in death Zayn is dramatic,” Louis says.  
“I had my head literally blown to bits and I woke up first, yet Zayn didn't have the energy to wake up from some burns?” Liam scoffs.  
“Shut the fuck up lads, it hurt quite a bit,” Zayn exclaims.  
“My. Head. Was. In. PIECES!” Liam screams. Zayn rolls his eyes.  
“Wasn't that bad, Louis got his head chopped off.”  
“PIECES!” Liam yells, and leaves Nando's. Louis gets up and follows him because boyfriends are loyal.  
“I'm so glad you're alive. Though I don't see why you wouldn't be. I'm the most powerful warlock in Ireland. Bringing people back from the dead is like child's play to me,” I say cockily. I have a right to be, I brought ten people back from the dead, bitches. Without breaking a sweat I might add. I stop mid thought. Me being this cocky isn't normal, what is happening? I go to the mirror and take a look at myself. I'm wearing a Snap Back backwards, a tank top, basketball shorts and high tops. I gasp. I've leveled up, finally I am frat boy!Niall. I can now evolve into three Niall’s. Fuck yeah!  
“Fuck yeah!” I yell. Zayn wraps his arms around my waist, like the loyal boyfriend that I deserve.  
“What, my love?” Zayn asks me.  
“Haven't you noticed the SnapBack and high tops? I'm frat boy!Niall now!!! I leveled up, my warlock training has paid off.”  
"Wait, let me get this straight; you can transform from nerd, to punk, to frat boy Niall, you are a werewolf AND a warlock?? Our kids are going to get so much shit at school. So if the black one is the werewolf, does that mean the one that looks suspiciously like Louis is part warlock?" Zayn says confused.  
"I don't know, my love. I think we should just love them for who they are, and never speak of this again," I tell him, and kiss him so he'll shut up.  
"But I want to learn everything about you."  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh..." I say walking out of Nando's backwards. Zayn shakes his head and follows. Because that's what loyal boyfriends do. And loyal boyfriends are what this chapter is about. #deep


	13. Louis

I storm into Liam's room, enraged. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, YOU BASTARD!" I scream in my high pitched, Doncaster accent. I'm from Doncaster originally if you didn't know. I like carrots and have a pigeon called Kevin. #throwback. But anyway, Liam let's out a little shriek, and covers his dick because he was wanking. How dare he masturbate without me here?! I didn't give him permission #dominant even though he fucks me. I'm still dominant. I'm older than him, that's why I'm dominant. I wouldn't have any power over him if I wasn't older. Have you seen those guns? He could knock me out!

"How dare you wank without me! I didn't give you permission!"

"What the fuck, Louis? I can wank if I want to. What did you come bursting in here for?"

"Oh no, you can't," I said taking my belt off. And then I stop, because this is  _not_ what I came in here for. "You unfollowed all of us on instagram, how dare you?!" I say how dare you a lot, because it's a Doncaster thing. I'm also really overdramatic all the time, because that's how I'm depicted in fics. Liam looks guilty, then exclaims that he did not.

"I didn't, Louis!"

"Yes you did, I have screenshots to prove it!" I grab my iPhone 7s and pull up the screenshots. 

"Why were you stalking me on Instagram?" Liam huffed.

"It's not stalking if I'm your boyfriend. Now explain yourself!"

"I have no explanation. I just didn't want to follow you guys anymore."

"Well, I think we might have to break up then. If you're not going to follow me on Instagram, we obviously can't be friends on Facebook. I'm not even gonna mention twitter." I got Facebook up and went on his page. I sat next to him and made sure he could see that I was serious. Just as I was about to unfriend him, Liam knocked my phone out of my hands, onto the floor. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not do anything hasty! Let's just talk about this, Louis."

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Louis?"

"Yes, my name. It means that this is serious. That it might be over," I say dramatically, because I'm dramatic as aforementioned. I'm also really really really funny. 

"What do you mean it's over? Just because I unfollowed you, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. It's just that none of you have posted anything for four years, so I didn't think you'd notice or care so much."

"We were in a band, Liam."

"What?" He looked very confused.

"I just feel like in an alternate universe, we were in a band that possibly broke up because Zayn left. And Lilo was real in the band as well."

"I don't know what you're on about. I don't have this feeling."

"I can travel through univers-i. I came from the band universe into this one to be with you. And now you've unfollowed me on instagram, so I'm leaving to go back to my band." 

"NO!" Liam screams. 

I disappear in a flash of pink light. 


	14. Louis

I end up in a bedroom. It's trashed as fuck. Definitely my room. I hear the shower turn off. Fuck. I'd better get the fuck out of here, I don't wanna see myself. Who knows what will happen? I run out of the house and go to the closest magazine stand. I pick up the most recent magazine. I don't know why I'm not using my iPhone 7s to search this. I found out that One Direction are on a hiatus. I wonder who phrased it like that. It can't have been Liam, because he doesn't know what the word hiatus means. It was probably band universe Harry, he's quite smart. And what's this I see?... This Louis has a KID with a WOMAN?! I engaged in the disgusting act of straight sex? That's fucked up, I'm out of here! I disappear, once again, in a flash of pink light. I open my eyes to the feeling of being drenched in water. Oh fuck. I've landed in a river. Where the fuck am I? I get out of the river. I need to find some fuckin clothes. I hate wet clothes so much. I see some clothes on the river bank, and grab them. Are these fucking tights?! And a dress with a belt?! Where the fuck am i? Nevertheless, I change into them. Because I fucking hate wet clothes. I look at myself in the reflection in the river and realise. I'm Peter Pan. I hear people calling for Peter and realise I should probably leave, considering I'm not actually him. I run into some trees, and transport myself, hopefully, back to the universe with my babe. Liam, if you couldn't figure that out. PETER PAN P.O.V

"Ah that was a nice swim!" I say to myself. I approach the river bank where I left my clothes. I am surprised to find them gone! And some mysterious, alien clothes left in their place. "Who the fuck wears stripes anymore? Also where the fuck are my clothes?"  
I hear a small gasp and Tinkerbell appears in front of me.  
"You shouldn't know that word, Peter!" She scolds me.  
"But look at these fuckin things! Bright red pants? That's not normal, Tink!"  
"Shit, you right."

BACK TO LOUIS' P.O.V

I open my eyes and see Liam sitting on his bed, where I left him, looking very confused. He doesn't even look sad. Asshole.  
"Where did you go Louis? And why are you dressed like Peter Pan?" Liam asks. I look down at myself. Shit.  
"Shit. It turns out I'm Peter Pan in another universe."  
"You were only gone for like two seconds, how did you change clothes so fast?"  
"Babe, I was gone for an hour. I went through to two different dimensions. I found out I had a kid because I'm straight. It was awful."  
Liam gasps.  
"You're straight too in that universe."  
Liam gasps louder.  
"We all are."  
"NO."  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry I unfollowed you on instagram. I followed you again. No one else, just you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I realised that my feed is gonna be pretty boring. AND that it bothered you a lot that I unfollowed. Also I missed you when you left. I thought you weren't gonna come back," Liam says bursting in tears. I sit next to him, and put my arm around him. The tights are REALLY tight in certain areas.  
"I could never leave you. Not for good. Maybe occasionally for like an hour. I kinda like the thought of being rich and famous, but I don't want to be without you."  
Suddenly the door is thrown open, and three angry boys come storming in.  
"What the fuck, Liam? You unfollowed us?" Harry yells.  
"I'm your frickin' brother! You should be following me regardless!" Niall says angrily.  
"Oh shit. I can't deal with this again. Babe," Liam says turning to me, "Take me home."  
I grab his hand and we disappear together into the sunset meaning a pink light.


End file.
